


Dim Blue Distance

by bold_seer



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Endgame, Gen, Realm Hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: “Did you arrive from a wardrobe, too?”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Dim Blue Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



> For the prompt: any MCU character in Narnia.

The ground beneath her feet isn’t unexpected. Neither is the light, nor the falling snow. The woods resemble a fairy tale more than home, or Russia. Or Vormir, violent peace.

“Did you arrive from a wardrobe, too?” The girl has bright, wondrous eyes, a child’s curiosity – almost alien. Her accent is jarring, English, _other_ , but blinking, Natasha sees Lila Barton. Borrowed bow, determination all her own.

(Herself.)

Natasha shakes her head, smiling slightly. Her Timesuit makes a stark contrast to that dress and cardigan, clothes of the past.

The girl holds out her hand, bold and trusting. “I’m Lucy Pevensie.”


End file.
